


nothin' but blue skies

by kirargent



Series: Triwizard-Tron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Appearances from Hunk Pidge Coran and Shiro, Beauxbatons Lance, Dragons, Durmstrang Keith, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: The crowd’s exclamations crescendo, explode—“And he has the egg!” Coran shouts. “Simply astounding!”(Lance's first task doesn't go as planned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> credit for this au to [bubleboobo](http://bubleboobo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> credit for this specific part of the au is from [this post](http://bubleboobo.tumblr.com/post/158589415702/please-tell-me-theres-more-triwizard-tournament)!! (you can check out the post before or after you read depending whether you care about spoilers :)

Lance’s head feels light and floaty. The possibility that he'll actually pass out from his nerves is seeming more and more likely. His feet tap a quick-tempo rhythm against the grassy floor of the tent, his hands bouncing on his knees.

“Would you cut that out?” Keith snaps.

“Would you cut your hair?” Lance bites.

Keith’s scowl deepens, his arms folded over his chest as he paces.

This is an excellent distraction from his terror, Lance decides.

“Hey, Shiro didn’t sneak you any tips about these dragons, did he? I know he used to go to Durmstrang.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “When I beat you, it’s not gonna be because I cheated.”

“Ouch,” Lance says, but he’s grinning. He drums his hands faster against his knees, his whole body thrumming with giddy fear. They’re about to fight _dragons_. Holy quiznak.

The crowd outside gasps in one loud, unified voice, and Lance’s stomach tightens. What’s going on out there? Hunk left several minutes ago to face his dragon. Not knowing what’s happening is nerve-wracking.

“ _Seriously_. Would you stop that?”

Lance looks at his knees, bouncing a nervous jig. “What. Am I stressing you out?”

Keith stops pacing. “If I say yes, will you stop?”

Lance grins. “Nah.”

Keith exhales hard, starting to pace again.

Lance watches him. He’s dressed in all black except for the stripes of red and purple that trace their way up the backs of his calves and up his strong forearms. The emo Durmstrang look extends to his fingerless gloves, his fingers gripping his own elbows tightly as he walks back and forth, his shoulders a hard line of tension. Lance appreciates the fitted get-up.

“Dude,” Lance says. “You need to chill.”

“And you need to shut up,” Keith says flatly.

Lance smirks at him. “You’d miss my charm.”

Keith actually snorts.

“Okay, rude,” Lance says, but his voice is drowned in an eruption of cheering from the crowd, Coran’s voice announcing that “He’s done it, folks! He’s got the golden egg!”

Lance’s heart grows four legs and does a scaly dragon-climb into his throat.

He swallows. “That means you’re up, man.”

Keith still isn’t looking at him. His face is still hard, but his skin is tinged a little green.

“Hey,” Lance says. “Don’t blow this, Mullet.”

Keith rolls his eyes again, and Lance grins.

“Aaand he’s back.”

“Whatever,” Keith says. “Try not to miss me too much.” He gives Lance a smirk, but his eyes are distracted. He leaves.

For a moment, Lance can still see his silhouette cut in black against the yellow tent walls by the sun, but then he’s gone. The crowd greets him with boisterous cheering.

Lance now has no distraction from his nerves. _And_ now he’s worried about Keith, too.

Not like—he’s not worried for Keith! He’s worried about, like, Keith doing well out there. That would be _annoying_. Lance is gonna show up this cocky jerk if it’s the last thing he does.

And considering that he’s about to fight a dragon, it might _literally_ be the last thing he does.

Whatever. He’s gonna beat Keith. Hunk can win the challenge, that’s fine with Lance—he likes the guy, actually. He’d be happy if Hunk won. But even if Hunk wins, then Lance is still going to beat Keith.

He has a plan. At least, sort of. He’s got, like, half a plan and a lot of hope. He’s putting a lot of faith in the strength of his emotion-effecting Charms. Allura’s always said he’s a natural with them, so he’s definitely got a shot at this. Probably. Maybe.

The crowd gives a loud but inscrutable yell. Coran says, “Ooh, I’ve never seen _that_ before!”

Lance thinks, _I think I might be sick_.

Keith’s challenge passes in a blur of sticky palms, spinning tent walls, and too-quick breaths. There are cheers and groans and all other types of noises from the crowd, but neither the audience’s reactions nor Coran’s commentating give Lance much of a picture of what’s going on.

He thinks Keith is doing well. The cheers are mostly excited. There’s nothing to indicate that the dragon has bested him, a sleek red creature whose miniature Keith had selected from a drawstring bag.

The crowd’s exclamations crescendo, explode—“And he has the egg!” Coran shouts. “Simply astounding!”

‘Astounding.’ Jeez, Keith’s annoying.

Scores are given. The judges project their numbers into the air silently, leaving Lance intentionally in the dark.

A whistle blows, meaning it’s Lance’s turn.

Lance curls his hands into fists. _Here goes nothing_ , he thinks, his heart a terrified bird in his ribcage.

The crowd yells, yells, yells. The sound washes over Lance in a meaningless drone as he enters the walled-off area.

He doesn’t have eyes for the crowd—only for the dragon.

She’s huge, to state the most glaring detail first. Lance thinks he might stand halfway to her knee, if they were to compare heights side by side. Not that that’s something he’s keen on doing.

She sits on her haunches in a great nest of thick trees supported by a circle of large rocks. Her eyes follow him, sharp and bright blue.

Her scales are a steely gray-blue, her legs each thick pillars, her neck a long, curving snake.

Lance grins. A terror-thrill zings through him, toe-to-head. “Hello, beautiful,” he says.

She doesn’t move from her nest, watching him across the arena. He doesn’t expect her to move—she’ll stay with her eggs unless somehow taunted away.

“Okay.” Lance wraps his hand more tightly around his wand.

He has to get closer. He needs to climb up there and snag an egg quickly once his spell begins to work, making her sleepy and contented almost like Muggle drugs. And then he’s gotta get out of there, make it to the exit before the angry momma catches up with him.

No problem.

The swath of grassy field is mostly empty aside from the stands, the thick wooden walls, and the dragon nest. Lance starts forward across the grass, eyes not leaving the dragon. She watches him, unmoving.

What happens is: Lance’s Charm misses.

He’s an excellent shot—it has nothing to do with Lance’s aim. It’s just that dragons are freaking _fast_ , man. She dodges his spell with a smooth twist of her long neck, watching him with those hard, glittering eyes.

Lance runs closer, aims where he thinks the dragon will be, not where she currently is. She opens her wide wide jaw and spits a hot jab of flame at him, and Lance misses again and hightails it out of there.

And then what happens is:

Well. Something weird.

Lance is jogging backward away from her, catching his breath. Her priority is her eggs; she won’t leave her nest unguarded. Her interest in Lance only goes as far as the immediate threat he poses.

Except.

Except she’s coming for him, unfolding herself from her nest and extending her long neck. Lance thinks, _I’m deep-fried dragon dessert_.

He turns, urges his legs faster, speeds into a sprint.

She catches him by the collar of his shirt.

Lance gags as he’s yanked back by the throat, his airway closing. What is she doing? Does she want to play with him before she eats him? This has gotta be the most embarrassing way anyone has died in the Triwizard Tournament, _ever_.

The crowd is shouting, but it’s dull in Lance’s ears. The grass field blurs; his stomach swoops as his feet leave the ground.

She sets him down less than gently. He stumbles to his knees.

He’s…in the dragon’s nest.

Which, okay, is exactly the place he’d been trying to get to. That’s cool. But—what the heck is going on?

Dragon handlers are jogging onto the field, two of them, suited in black, fireproof gear. Lance recognizes the flash of white hair that distinguishes Shiro.

Embarrassment curls in his stomach. _No_ , he thinks. He’s not done, yet.

The dragon isn’t even looking at him. She’s watching the trainers as they approach.

Lance gets to his feet. He scans the nest. There are several real eggs, round and big, at least the size of a volleyball. The real eggs are teal-blue, almost the same color as Lance’s Beauxbatons athletic gear.

The egg he wants is a rich, glimmering gold, as large as the others and heavy-looking. He has only moments. He grabs it with both hands.

A deep rumble starts deep in the dragon’s stomach.

 _Crap_. Lance looks up at the dragon.

She’s not looking at him. Her eyes are still on the approaching handlers.

_What?_

Her wings unfurl, their membranes a pale, pearly blue. Without looking, she flicks them backward, nudging Lance further back in her nest. What the _heck_?

She takes a breath; Lance can see her ribs expand. She breathes a wall of fire at the trainers.

Lance isn’t one to waste an opportunity.

Tucking the egg under one arm, he scrambles over the back side of the nest.

There’s a bright starburst of pain as one of the branches catches his back on the way down, but he bites into his lip, doesn’t make any noise. He jumps from the rocks surrounding the nest, bending his knees when he hits the ground. He sprints, not looking back. The crowd is screaming. Lance lets the sound soak through his skin, filling his veins with an electric hum.

He’s close—five yards, three—

He makes it through the gate, turning back to face the arena with wide eyes.

The dragon has only just turned to look after him. She looks at him with her shining blue eyes, and she lets out a beast of a roar—and for a second, Lance could swear she looks sad.

He’s still breathing hard when Hunk runs down to meet him, yanking him into a bear hug.

“Dude,” Hunk says. “That was wild!” His own face is still streaked with dirt and sweat after his own task.

“Yeah,” Lance breathes. He feels mildly dizzy. “What even happened?”

Hunk shakes his head. “They’re not sure, man. They’ve gotta talk about it before they do your scores. I mean, you got your egg, but it wasn’t exactly fair-and-square.”

“What?” Lance grips his golden egg more tightly. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Nah, but something funny happened. The trainers came onto the field. The distraction gave you an advantage, even if they rule the rest of it fair.”

Lance clenches his jaw, looking down at the shimmery surface of his stolen egg.

A small girl slams into him from the left side. Lance arches a brow. Pidge gives him a hug that quickly devolves into an indiscreet grab for his golden egg.

“How did you even get down here, spectator?” Lance asks.

“I want to see this thing!” She tugs at the egg, but Lance holds firm.

She gives up only when Hunk places a hand on her shoulder, taking a step back and crossing her arms. “Hunk won this one,” she says. “I mean, unless they decide something crazy unfair and give Lance a good score.”

“Hey!”

“Dude, whatever happened out there, it definitely wasn’t fair,” Hunk says, not sounding upset whatsoever. At least Hunk doesn’t think he cheated. Lance doesn’t think that would do well for their inter-school bonding, or whatever. And they were solid friends before this, so that would’ve really sucked.

“Yeah.” Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose with a fingertip. “About ‘whatever happened out there.’” Her mouth curls up in a tiny but highly concerning smirk. “Their best guess is that the dragon likes you, Lance. Like, really likes you. They think she tried to adopt you, dude.” Pidge smacks him in the arm, grinning.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Pidge looks overjoyed.

Hunk narrows his eyes. “And you know this how, Pidge?”

“You seriously think I don't have my ways of spying on the headmasters?” Pidge tugs at her green-and-silver tie. “Please, Hunk. You insult my House.”

Hunk watches her, looking concerned. Then his eyes lift a fraction, catching on something in the distance. Lance follows his gaze.

“Keith! Buddy! What’s up, man?”

Keith bears a glistening purple cream on one cheek, a bandage around his forearm, and a scowl.

“What the hell happened?” he demands. “The Hogwarts nurse says they don’t have Lance’s score yet because something went sideways. What did you do, Lance?”

“Nothing, Keith,” Lance spits. “What did _you_ do? You’re looking worse for wear.”

Keith’s face darkens, and a smirk tugs up Lance’s mouth.

“The red dragon was really fast, okay? Its’s not important. What happened, Lance?”

“Nothing,” Lance says again. Relief pours downward through him as he realizes Keith must’ve been getting patched up while his weird _thing_ happened with the dragon. Keith didn’t see any of it.

“I’ve got you, dude,” Pidge says. She takes Keith by the edge of his sleeve. “I got the whole thing on camera. No sound on moving photos, you know, but you can watch the whole shebang. Come on.” She leads Keith off towards the stands, and Lance’s stomach sinks to his toes.

Hunk stays at his side. Hunk is a good friend.

“She’s thinking of binding the photos,” Hunk tells him, watching Pidge and Keith grow smaller. “Hard-cover. She’s gonna sell books.”

Lance groans, and falls into Hunk’s open arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh the drama (dragon mama)
> 
> if ur not excited about the house sortings, pls consider how fun This is: slytherin pidge means she wears green, puff hunk= yellow, beauxbatons=blue, durmstrang=black & red?? Nice !!
> 
> shiro works w dragons & that's how he got his scar + lost his arm...
> 
> ulaz or thace or kolivan for durmstrang headmaster ?? all r good. all r fun.
> 
> also fun to consider: is there any way that lance isn't already friends with the mermaids in the lake??? he's gonna be so READY for the next challenge, y'all.


End file.
